1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved connecting structure for a balustrade and a connector combination. More specifically the present invention provides a connecting structure or a connecting pin that allows a quick and easy connection of a rail of a balustrade with a post or a support structure and also keeping the connecting structure or connecting pin hidden from view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the practice to connect rails of balusters to support posts with screws, nuts and bolts, brackets, dowel pins, and even adhesive. The use of screws, nuts and bolts, and brackets result in unsightly holes and/or connectors left on the rail and/or the support post. The use of dowel pins requires one to adhesively secure the dowel pins in place and to measure the exact location of where the holes need to be placed. This method can be time consuming and can result in errors of calculating the location of the holes. Furthermore, the use of adhesive does not allow for the balustrade to be taken apart, if necessary.
There have been various types of connectors available in the marketplace, but none have gained widespread acceptance because of their difficulty of use and inability for quick installation. In addition, other types of connectors require constant readjustment, do not provide adequate support and are not hidden from view.
These and other types of connectors used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my balustrade and connector combination. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the balustrade and connector combination of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.